


the case remains....unsolved

by jackthesnacc



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Platonic Relationships, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, gen z is about being gay and conspiracy theories i don't make the rules, it's not important to the story but it's important to me that you know this, peter is also a boogara and that's on projection luv, peter is bi and shuri is a lesbian, shuri and peter have the best friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Shuri sends Peter an interesting video she saw on Youtube.Based on this tweet - https://twitter.com/sunshinelokii/status/996128074331774976Super short but I needed to get this out of my brain b/c it's all I've been able to think about.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	the case remains....unsolved

As hard as it may be to imagine, being a teenaged superhero on a team of middle-aged adults could get pretty boring. It can be hard to find people who share your experiences, and while his best friends were very supportive and understanding, Peter Parker sometimes had a hard time relating to them. That is why he was so happy to find a friend in Shuri, who he met while attending a UN conference with Tony Stark, as part of his “internship”. They bonded quickly over their love of science and had remained close ever since, calling each other multiple times a week.

* * *

One evening, Peter was finishing up his English homework when his phone began to buzz. He noticed that it was Shuri and picked up the call, her face coming up on his screen.

“Peter! You will never guess what I was just watching!” Shuri said, her phone propped on a desk in her workshop. She was clearly working late on a new project, her shirt covered in grease and a tired but excited expression on her face.

“Up late I see. Isn’t it like, 4am there?” Peter asked, propping his own phone against his English textbook and grinning. It wasn’t unlike either of them to work into the wee hours of the morning without realizing it.

“That’s not the point, dork. I was just watching a video and….well you’ll just have to watch it. You’ve seen _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ , right?” She said, clicking at her computer off-screen.

“Yeah I’ve watched a few. You know I can’t resist a good conspiracy theory. Why?” the boy responded, seeing a text from Shuri come through on his computer with a link.

“Well they just posted a new video and you HAVE to watch it. Like right now.” Shuri replied, barely containing a laugh.

“Okay. Only if you promise to go to bed. Don’t you have some UN thing tomorrow? You’re brother will kill you if you fall asleep while another dignitary is talking. Again.” Peter said, laughing as his friend waved him off.

“Whatever. Text me later. Night Spidey.” Shuri said, hanging up the phone.

Peter clicked on the link, opening it up in Youtube and pressing play on the video after plugging in headphones. The video started like the others he had seen, with a voiceover on the title card.

_“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we look into the mysterious disappearance of Peter Quill, an 8-year-old boy who disappeared outside a hospital in St. Charles, Missouri in 1988.”_

* * *

_“Let me guess, Ryan, one of your theories involves aliens.”_

_“Actually, my final theory is based on an eye-witness account of a nurse at the hospital who reports seeing a UFO beam Quill up with a blue beam of light.”_

_“This may be your stupidest theory yet! Congrats!"_

_*wheeze*_

As the video ended, Peter removed his headphones, dumbstruck. His mouth hung open for a few moments before he started shaking his head.

* * *

Shuri was just about to roll over and go to sleep when she heard her phone chime. She blindly reached for the device and unlocked it, opening her messages.

From: Bider-Man

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Shuri and Peter would have the best friendship we were ROBBED.
> 
> Please comment i am a plant and constant validation is like sunlight.
> 
> I'm allergic to having my fics beta'd so you can't make fun of me because it's a condition.
> 
> Check out my other stuff if you feel like it.


End file.
